


Goin' Down

by tarialdarion



Series: McDanno SmutBucks [24]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Tapes, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: Footsteps had him jolting up from his chair, rushing out the door to find Danny strutting into the office, the outline of his cock pressing against the front of his always ridiculously tight pants. Steve lurched forward to grab Danny’s arm, dragging him into Steve’s office and shoving him down in the chair. Danny allowed Steve to move him around, openly laughing at Steve’s eagerness.He spread his legs invitingly, slouching in the chair as Steve dropped to his knees, hands resting on Danny’s knees.“Aren't we eager?” Danny smirked down at Steve, hands resting casually on the armrests, lounging back in the chair.Steve glared up at him, digging his nails into Danny’s knees as an answer. “You knew what you were doing,” he hissed."





	Goin' Down

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, therefore all mistakes are my own dumbass fault.

_You wearing underwear?_

Steve’s chuckle at Danny’s text reverberated through the empty, dark offices. Even though he and Danny normally drove to work together, Steve had decided to leave early to catch up on some paperwork before his meeting this afternoon. Budgets didn’t write themselves, but he spared a minute to respond to Danny’s text.

**You know I do when at work.**

**It’s everywhere else that I don’t. ;)**

_I’m not._

Steve inhaled sharply and shifted in his seat, casting a despairing look at the papers on his desk.

**Are you on your way?**

_Are you hard?_

**You think I’m that easy?**

_I know you are._

_Just the thought of being able to unzip my pants and reach that cock you love so much is getting you hot, isn’t it?_

**Get here and you’ll find out.**

_Can’t leave the house without coffee._

Steve growled in frustration and the knowledge that Danny would keep doing this, keep texting him until Steve was flushed and leaking in his pants.

**Maybe I’ll just start without you.**

_No, you won’t._

**What makes you so sure?**

_You want my cock in your mouth, don’t you?_

Steve could practically see the smirk on Danny’s face as he read the text. Damn him.

**Get here fast.**

_I will drive the speed limit like a normal person, Steve, and get there when I want to._

_I’m only driving with one hand after all._

Steve breathed out in frustration. He spread his legs in his chair, resisting the urge to palm himself.

_Go on, Steve, ask what I’m doing with the other hand._

**I hope it’s texting me.**

_Voice text._

_Ask._

Steve knew what the answer would be, but, squirming in his chair, he obeyed the order anyway.

**What are you doing?**

Danny sent a picture and Steve opened it, flushing immediately at the sight of Danny’s crotch in the car, pants undone, and hand wrapped tightly around the base of his hard cock, thumb pressing just below the head.

Steve groaned, pressing the heel of his hand against the bulge in his cargo pants, typing determinedly with one hand.

**You better have been at a red light.**

_You’re one to talk._

_And yes._

_I want your mouth on me as soon as I get there._

**_Yes._** Steve typed shakily, more than ready for the feeling of Danny’s cock sliding past his lips, Danny’s hand gripping his hair.

 _Don’t touch yourself._ Danny’s last command had Steve huffing in frustration, throwing his phone on his desk and gripping his knees tightly. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else, anything to get his mind off Danny driving down the road, stroking his cock, getting it ready for Steve to suck and lick. His fingers dug into his skin and he clenched his jaw, returning to the deep breathing exercises he used when he needed to focus, attempting to ignore the image of Danny holding his cock that was permanently burned into his brain.

Footsteps had him jolting up from his chair, rushing out the door to find Danny strutting into the office, the outline of his cock pressing against the front of his always ridiculously tight pants. Steve lurched forward to grab Danny’s arm, dragging him into Steve’s office and shoving him down in the chair. Danny allowed Steve to move him around, openly laughing at Steve’s eagerness.

He spread his legs invitingly, slouching in the chair as Steve dropped to his knees, hands resting on Danny’s knees.

“Aren’t we eager?” Danny smirked down at Steve, hands resting casually on the armrests, lounging back in the chair.

Steve glared up at him, digging his nails into Danny’s knees as an answer. “You knew what you were doing,” he hissed.

Danny grinned, twisting to reach into his back pocket, forcing Steve to let go of him. He brought out a bundle of fabric and Steve felt his cock throb. “Up for it?” Danny asked, letting the tie unroll until it rested against his leg, letting Steve eye it fully.

Steve met Danny’s challenging gaze and smiled sharply. “Do it.”

Danny rested the thumb of his other hand against Steve’s lips and Steve opened them to suck at his finger in a tantalizing preview of what was to come. He heard Danny’s breath catch and satisfaction swept through him at the slight hitch, the slight indication of just how much Danny was enjoying this.

He leaned forward enough to nose at the crotch of Danny’s pants, opening them carefully and bringing Danny’s cock out to lay against his shirt, a drop of precome shining at the head. Steve’s mouth watered at the sight and he looked up at Danny’s eyes, pupils blown wide, and tilted his head down, ready for what Danny wanted.

Danny’s finger tilted his chin up and he saw Danny’s want displayed over his face before the tie slid down over his eyes, Danny immediately tying it tightly around his head.

“Good,” Danny breathed from above him, and Steve tried not to preen at the lust obvious in his tone. “Open your mouth.” A hand tangled in his hair and slowly pushed his head down, the wet tip of Danny’s cock sliding against his lips until he opened his mouth wide and let Danny slide inside.

He grasped Danny’s calves to steady himself and felt Danny’s other hand grip at his hair alongside the other. “God, Steve,” Danny moaned, applying enough pressure to make Steve lower his head further, Danny’s cock tapping at the back of his throat. He forced his throat to relax, letting Danny push all the way inside until Steve’s nose was buried in the surprisingly soft, trimmed curls at the base of Danny’s cock.

Danny tugged at Steve’s head, pulling him back up so he only held half Danny’s cock in his mouth, the salty taste of Danny’s precome lingering on his tongue. “Want me to fuck your pretty mouth?” Danny asked, twisting his fingers into Steve’s hair tightly. Steve felt a shiver race down his spine as the sharp pain of Danny fingers in his hair and moaned encouragingly around Danny’s cock in his mouth. “Don’t worry, babe,” Danny breathed, “I’ll give you just what you want.” One of his hands left Steve’s head and Steve waited for a moment, anticipation coiling in his gut.

He thrust his hips hard upward and Steve felt Danny’s cock hit the back of his throat. He forcibly relaxed his gag reflex and let his mouth hang open, ready to be used. Danny groaned encouragingly and began to thrust upwards steadily, letting Steve moan brokenly around the cock in his mouth.

“Just like that, babe, yeah, you’re doing so good letting me fuck you like this.” Danny lowered his voice until it was practically a growl, barely heard over the slick sound of him sliding in and out of Steve’s mouth. “You love being fucked in any hole, don’t you, Steve?”

Steve made a keening noise and felt Danny’s hand grip tighter in response. “Next time, I’ll shove a vibrator up your ass and fuck your mouth so that all of your holes are filled. Would you like that, Steve?” Steve could only make a garbled groan and he clutched at Danny’s calves, holding on desperately as the rest of him felt weak, fucked out in the best way. He could feel his cock pressing insistently against the front of his pants and he closed his eyes behind the blindfold, luxuriating in the feeling of being used so thoroughly.

Danny moaned at Steve’s pliant stance and Steve spared a moment of smug satisfaction at Danny’s obvious appreciation. “Fuck, Steve, I’m so close,” he panted, speeding up his thrusts and holding Steve’s head still with a tight grip. Steve loosened his jaw as much as possible, saliva and precome sliding down his chin.

“F-fuck!” Danny shouted, shoving his hips upward once more, pace stuttering as his cock swelled and spilled into Steve’s mouth. He coughed, trying to swallow as much as he could, some dripping out around Danny’s cock. Danny slipped from Steve’s mouth with a sigh, his grip turning into a soft caress of Steve’s jaw and chin, carefully massaging the sore joint. Steve heard something clatter and then Danny’s hands resting at the back of his head, working at the knot of the tie. Steve let himself rest back on his heels with a sigh, jaw aching and blinking at the light as Danny slowly untied the tie and slid it from his head.

“Jesus, Steve,” Danny murmured, swiping up a drop of come from the corner of Steve’s mouth with his thumb. Steve worked his jaw, testing the soreness, and then smirked, looking up at Danny’s flushed and panting figure. Danny reached towards the tissue box, grabbing two and quickly cleaning up Steve’s face and then his own cock. “You okay?”

Steve cleared his throat. “Yeah,” he rasped, proud of the shudder that ran through Danny at the sound of his hoarse voice. He was instantly aware of the deep and unrelenting throbbing between his thighs and he reached down to palm himself, but was brought up short by Danny’s sharp, “No.”

Steve whined, pouting up at Danny. “Please?” he begged, just barely pressing the heel of his palm against his cock. Danny crossed his arms, lounging back in the chair with his cock out, softening against his pants, looking all the world like a king giving an order.

He tucked himself back into his pants and then leaned forward, brushing a hand along Steve’s cheek. “It’ll be worth it,” he whispered, bending down to kiss Steve’s red and swollen lips. Steve surged up, kissing back with a passion. Danny moaned at the lingering taste of his come on Steve’s tongue. He broke the kiss, standing from the chair and helping Steve stand on wobbly legs. “Go clean up,” Danny said firmly, pushing Steve gently towards the door. Steve grinned weakly at Danny.

“Yes, sir,” he said mockingly, walking out of the office, watching Danny grab his phone off the desk and gaze after Steve appreciatingly.

Steve thought nothing of the fact that Danny’s phone was out on the desk until several hours later when he was in a meeting with the Chief of HPD, the head of SWAT, and the governor to discuss policies and budgets. All of them had their phones on in case of an emergency and Steve’s buzzed in the middle of the meeting.

He checked it just in case, a hint of worry touching his mood when he saw it was Danny. Danny had a strict policy of not interrupting Steve during meetings so that he couldn’t fake an emergency and run out.

_Just thought you might want this. attached: <vid250>_

Steve frowned, almost pressing on the video before he saw the still: him, on his knees, tie wrapped around his eyes, and a clear image of Danny’s cock halfway in his mouth. Steve flushed, heat rushing through him and his forgotten erection suddenly springing to life. _Danny filmed him fucking Steve’s mouth_.

The rest of the meeting passed in a blur and Steve raced out of there, rushing to the nearest bathroom, locking the door behind him and pulling up the video. It began right as Danny started thrusting into his mouth and Steve suddenly remembered Danny’s hand leaving his hair and a brief pause in which he was apparently getting out his phone to do…this.

Steve watched the entire video, sound turned almost all the way down, but his moans sounded overly loud in the empty bathroom. He gripped the sink, mesmerized by the way Danny was shoving into his mouth and heat rushing through him at the picture he painted: down on his knees, blindfolded and openly being used for Danny’s pleasure. He grasped his cock and massaged it gently, still staring at the video.

His phone suddenly rang, Danny’s number lighting up the screen. Steve answered quickly, clearing his voice.

“Danny?”

“Where are you?”

Steve raised an eyebrow even though he knew Danny couldn’t see it. “Bathroom. My meeting just got out.”

Danny’s tone turned sly. “Are you getting off on the video I sent you?”

Steve bit his lip. “I didn’t know you were filming.”

Danny hummed, and Steve could imagine the mischievous grin flitting across his face. “Hot though, wasn’t it?” Steve’s breath caught audibly, and Danny chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes. Do you have your dick out yet?”

“No.”

“Take it out.”

Steve obeyed, switching his phone to his left hand to rapidly unzip his pants, sighing in relief as he finally got a hand on his cock.

“Good boy,” Danny purred. Steve moaned, leaning back against the wall and slowly stroking himself, quickly speeding up and chasing the orgasm that he knew was just out of reach. He could feel the tension building, the dull throb of pleasure centered at his cock spreading across his skin.

“That’s right, stroke it for me. You gonna come, babe?” Steve whined in response, thumbing at the sensitive place under the head and his hips jolted into the air. “Stop.”

Steve’s hand stuttered and stilled on his cock at Danny’s instruction. “What?” He demanded, gripping the base of his cock tightly.

“I don’t want you to come yet,” Danny mused, and Steve groaned, dropping his head back against the wall.

“Please, Danny,” he begged.

Danny was unyielding in his response. “Just make sure you’re back to the offices at 6.” He hung up and Steve was left panting with his cock out, twitching and dripping onto the floor in front of him.

6pm could not come fast enough, despite the many tasks and meetings on Steve’s to-do list, and Steve walked into the offices on time, noting that everyone else was gone except for a lone light: Danny’s office. He quickened his steps, desperate to get some relief. His cock had softened but the spark of sexual tension dancing under his skin had not lessened throughout the day.

He pushed open Danny’s door to see him leaning against his desk casually, a bottle of lube and a condom resting next to him. Steve sighed in relief, walking over to stand between Danny’s spread legs and bending his head down to kiss him. Danny smiled against his lips, arms resting on Steve’s hips.

“You’ve been very good, Steve,” Danny murmured, dragging his lips over to nip at Steve’s jaw, “and I think you deserve a reward.” Steve shuddered and moaned, pressing forward into Danny’s body, his cock rubbing against Danny’s lower stomach. Danny reached around to palm Steve’s ass, digging his fingers in hard enough to make Steve rut against him, resting his head down to breath heavily against Danny’s hair, clutching at his arms.

“Bend over the desk.” Danny punctuated his statement with a slap to Steve’s ass that left him gasping. He stepped away from Danny, giving him a mocking salute, despite the red flush of arousal that he knew was resting high on his cheeks. He turned around, resting his hands on the top of the desk and bending over, spreading his legs to put his ass on display.

Danny hummed appreciatively and tugged at a belt loop, demanding, “Take them off.” Steve rushed to obey, dropping his pants and underwear around his ankles, stepping out of them to resume his bent over stance. He looked back over his shoulder to see Danny, pants undone and quickly hardening cock hanging free, slicking his fingers with lube and let out a shuddered sigh, dropping his head down and pushing out his ass provocatively.

Danny rubbed a slick finger over his hole, pushing against the muscle to slip inside. Steve canted his hips back, searching for more, growling, “Goddammit, Danny, you have been teasing me all day. _Please just fuck me_.”

Danny laughed, pressing his finger all the way inside and slowly beginning to open him up, leaning forward to steal a kiss. “And you’ve been so patient, so good for me.”

Steve whined, pushing back against Danny’s thrusting finger. “I needed you inside me _this morning_ , Danny, just hurry up!”

Danny tsked. “So impatient. You want my cock?”

Steve shot a glare over his shoulder. “You know I do,” he said roughly, and Danny grinned at him, pressing in another finger to join the first and crooking them enough to press insistently against Steve’s prostate. Steve jolted forward with a cut-off moan and Danny rubbed firmly against that spot before thrusting his fingers steadily inside him. Steve grasped at the desk, willing his knees not to collapse.

Danny removed his fingers, dragging them slowly across Steve’s prostate as he pulled them out and Steve heard the rustle of a condom wrapper. He let his head hang between his arms, more than ready to feel Danny inside him. “You ready, babe?” Danny asked, hands on Steve’s hips to maneuver him right where Danny wanted him.

“Yes,” Steve hissed, “just get inside me you-“ His words were cut off by a sharp groan as Danny pushed steadily inside him. Steve forced himself to relax, happily, finally feeling full as Danny bottomed out, hips resting against Steve’s ass.

“You good?” Danny murmured, thumbs rubbing Steve’s hips gently. At Steve’s determined nod and slight glare, Danny rested a hand against Steve’s back and shoved him down, pushing his chest down onto the table and letting him splay out across the desk. Steve went down easily, grasping at the edge of the desk as he felt Danny ready himself with one hand still on Steve’s back and the other clutching at his hip.

Danny didn’t hesitate to fuck him hard, thighs slapping against Steve’s ass with every thrust inside. Punched out groans were falling from Steve’s mouth at every push of Danny’s cock into him, and the steady pressure against his prostate had Steve writhing against the desk, desperately trying to gain some friction for his cock, hard and dripping between his legs.

Danny was moaning something above him, but Steve’s couldn’t understand it, his mind focused on where Danny’s cock was disappearing inside him. He suddenly felt a hand on his cock and he shouted, unsure whether to move backward against Danny’s cock or forward into the tight circle of his hand. He shuddered, letting Danny’s thrusts push his cock into Danny’s hand, practically sobbing from the need to come.

“You want to come?” Danny asked him, voice low and dark in Steve’s ear, pressing kisses along his neck and jaw.

“Yes,” Steve gasped out against the desk.

“Good,” Danny growled, stroking Steve quickly. Steve cried out, fire licking through his veins and he arched back against Danny’s hand keeping him down on the table. Tension coiled through him until shockwaves of pleasure rushed down to his cock and he came, his come splashing across the front of the desk. He clenched down on Danny’s cock, crying out his orgasm. He felt Danny’s hips stutter and he shoved deep inside, shuddering through his own orgasm.

Steve collapsed against the desk as Danny slipped from him, ready to collapse on the floor. He staggered backwards almost tripping over his pants. He wobbled into them, legs weak from the sudden release of tension that Danny had only encouraged throughout the day. Danny pulled off the condom and stepped over to kiss Steve thoroughly, drawing back and leaving Steve’s head spinning. Steve buttoned his pants and tossed Danny the tissues, quickly choosing to collapse on the floor afterwards.

“Good boy,” Danny told him, wiping up the come and tossing the condom and used tissues into the trash can and joining Steve on the floor. Steve glared at him half-heartedly but it quickly turned into a blissed out smile at Danny’s smug grin. “Ready to go home?”

Steve rested his head back against the desk, idly looking up at the ceiling. “You may have to give me a minute.”

Danny hummed contentedly and rested his head on Steve’s shoulder, immediately beginning to talk about Grace’s latest friend drama. Steve closed his eyes and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
